The present waterproof socket and plug for transferring voltage, current and information are independent component. The plug is connected with the cable through a sealing member or a whole injection or glue injecting. The socket is connected with the sealed box or box case with a sealing structure. When there is a need, the socket and plug are tightly connected to be used. When the box works, the voltage, current or information outside the box are distributed to the socket through the plug, and then transferred to a voltage, current or information receiving device in the box (the control panel in the box) via the wire. On the contrary, the voltage, current or information in the box are distributed to the plug through the socket, and then transferred to a voltage, current or information receiving device outside the box via the cable.
To maintain the box easily, the length of the wire connecting the voltage, current or information receiving or transmitting device in the box and the socket must be long enough. So when the voltage, current or information using device is moved outside the sealed box, the voltage, current or information receiving device may not be limited by the wire. When the voltage, current or information receiving or transmitting device is fixed in the box and when the kind and the value of the receiving or transmitting voltage, the kind and the value of the receiving or transmitting voltage or the kind of the information is different, the number of the wire connecting the voltage, current or information receiving or transmitting device and the waterproof socket will be increased. So the difficulty in the fixture and anti-interference performance of the voltage, current or information transporting wire in the sealed box increases, and the wire also takes the space of the box. For the present waterproof socket and plug for transferring voltage, current and information, the connections between the socket and the sealed box and the sealed box case, between plug and cable and between socket and plug are occupied big space. So the present waterproof socket and plug is not suitable for the technology requirement of small volume, light weight and high reliability.